The present invention relates to a feeder for supplying a given amount of food to goldfish and tropical fish at predetermined times.
Some types of food for goldfish and tropical fish are formed into granules and must be supplied in given amounts (at predetermined times.) It is cumbersome to take food out of a food box and supply it (at each of the predetermined times, and there is the problem that a mistaken amount of food may be supplied or feeding may be forgotten. In the worst case, the fish will die if food cannot be supplied for long periods.
To solve the foregoing problems, applicant has previously proposed an apparatus which enables feeding at predetermined times (Japanese Utility Model Application No. 77021/1988). This apparatus is so designed that a given amount of food is discharged from a food container which is caused to rotate by a driving motor which is started at times set in a timer.
It is sometimes necessary to supply food to goldfish and tropical fish at determined times every day, as desired above, as well as at desired times determined to be necessary in accordance with the growth of the goldfish and the season.